Always
by Alhiaboo
Summary: Yukiru- what happens when Yuki and Tohru are left in the house alone? what kind of feelings are brought out into the open? sorry I'm bad at summeries and this is my first fanfic.i do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Always

At Shigure's house:

"Yuki!Kyo!?"Shigure called,"I'm going to be out with my editor for the rest of the day, so try not to destroy the house while I'm gone!okay?" "Hey!!" Kyo screamed "I'm not goin' to hurt your precious house because I'm goin' to Sheshou's dojo to train with him today!"Tohru stepped into the living room to see what Kyo was yelling about now. "Ah! Shigure looked at Tohru as she came in the room, "and is our little flower going anywhere today?" "oh..um.. yes, I'm going to go grocery shopping later on this evening."Would you like me to join you Miss. Honda?" Yuki offered. "oh, it's okay I only need to pick up a couple of things. "okay" Shigure stated, "it's settled, Yuki, you will be in charge of the house while everyone is gone ,oh(Shigure had a perverted smile on his lips) and try not to do anything to Tohru while no one is here!" This simple,yet perverted, comment made Yuki blush, but he quickely got over it and punched Shigure in the gut,as did !! Yuki and Kyo yelled. Tohru just had a puzzled look on her face, but quickly shook it off and said goodbye and be safe to Shigure and Kyo as they walked away. When they were both out of sight Tohru came back in the house.

After Shigure and Kyo left:

Yuki was sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Do you mind if I join you?" Tohru asked him. "No, not at all Miss. Honda." He patted the seat next to him and she sat. "so, what are we watching Yuki?" "Well, the movie is called Titanic it's supposed to be an American love story based on true events."

After the movie was over:

"Aww! that was so sad!I can't beleive it actually happened!" Tohru sobbed into Yuki's shoulder. Yuki tipped her chin to look at him and with his free hand he wiped away her tears with his thumb, "it's okay it was only a movie" he smiled one of his genuine smiles and let go of her chin. Instantly Tohru perked up, she loved the feel of his touch, it showed because her face was as red as a tomato. " Are you okay Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked noticing the red tint on her face. "OH! I'M FINE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! WELL I THINK I'LL DO THAT SHOPPING NOW OKAY BYE YUKI!!!" And with that she was out of the door. All Yuki could do was stare at the door, where she just was a second ago. He stared in bewilderment. '_I didn't know she was_ _THAT fast.'_Yuki thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Always

At Shigure's house:

"Hmmmm...what should I do now that I have the house to myself?" Yuki thought aloud. "Well I don't have any student council work to do and the base was tended to yesterday. There is nothing on t.v. either." "I guess I can listen to some music" he said as he went upstairs to his room. He went to his desk and took out his CD case and randomly chose a CD, he looked at it. It said Jon Bon Jovi: Cross Road. This was the CD his younger cousin Hatsuharu Sohma had given him for his birthday last year, Hatsuharu liked American rock songs and he had nothing else to give Yuki that year so he thought quick. Yuki put it in his CD player and skipped until he reached a song called Always.

With Tohru:

Tohru was in front of the store, "Oh no! I forgot the grocery money, I was in such a rush to get out of the house that it toatally slipped my mind!" And with that she started running at full speed to get home.

With Yuki:

The song in the CD player started to play:

**"Always" -Jon Bon Jovi**

This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always **(Yuki started to sing along now)  
**  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**(Tohru walked in the door on this verse)**  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man **(Tohru followed the music to Yuki's room)**

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time **(Tohru peeked through the crack of Yuki's door and saw him singing along)**

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you **(Tohru saw Yuki pretend he was playing along with the guitar solo on the instrumental part)**

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

After the song was over:

_'Wow, I wonder if he feels this way about anyone, and if so who?' Tohru thought. _Tohru stopped peeking in through the crack and gently knocked on his door. This caused Yuki to jump two feet in the air. Yuki went over to his door and opened it, only to see the girl that the song made him think about. "oh M-M-M-Miss Honda" Yuki stammered "what are you doing here? I thought you were shopping?" "oh, well I was, but when I reached the store I... remembered I.... forgot the money. AHHAHAHA!! silly me!" Yuki just stood there too embarrassed to move. "Um...how long have you been standing there? "Yuki asked shyly. "well" Tohru started " lets just say I saw you singing ,and I saw your..guitar solo." she said modestly. "oh" was the only thing Yuki could think of to say. _' The girl I'm secretly in love with just saw me making a fool of myself! She will never be able to look at me the same way again!' _This is what poor embarrassed Yuki was thinking about. "Um... Yuki?" Tohru brought Yuki out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he practically whispered in response. "Well.....I couldn't help but wonder....." Yuki just listened intently waiting for her question. "Were you playing that song for someone special?" Yuki's cheeks turned dark red "well.....um.. s-s-sort of" he stammered again. "who?" Tohru asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Yuki turned even more red (if that was even possible). Tohru noticed this and added "I wont tell anyone, I promise." Secretly Tohru liked Yuki too. Yuki had a sudden burst of courage and he stepped as close to Tohru as he could for not to invoke the curse. He leaned into her ear and whispered "you and only you." Tohru was surprised by this sudden action and gasped. Yuki took her hands in his own, looked into her teal blue eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was short, but very passionate. Tohru's eyes went wide, but after a couple of seconds she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. When Yuki pulled, she opened her eyes to see an embarrassed Yuki looking down at the ground. She cupped his cheek in her hand and he looked over to meet her dreamy daze. " So all of the lyrics you sang.... they were about me?" "Yes" Yuki answered truthfully.

"When it says 'I wish I were him with those words of mine' I think of Kyo, because I know how much you love him. And when it says 'what I'd give to run my fingers through your head, touch your lips, to hold you near' I think about the curse and how I wish I could be closer to you. And of course 'I'll love you always' is what I think about all the time." Yuki..." was all she could say. They stood there in deep thought for a while, until Tohru broke the silence. "Yuki, I do love Kyo, but not how you think." Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tohru in shock. "I love Kyo as my best friend, but Yuki.... I'm..in.......love with...you." And for the first time, instead of Tohru doing the hugging, Yuki brought her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead, then there was a big POOF! Tohru sat on the floor and picked Yuki's little rat form up in her hands. She kissed his tiny nose and said "I love you so much Yuki."


End file.
